


The Girl and the Wolf

by TEENWOLFIEST



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, Eventual Sterek, I don't know, Kidnapping, Lets roll with it, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TEENWOLFIEST/pseuds/TEENWOLFIEST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles lived in a small village called Rosebloom with her father, the ex Sherrif. A most certainly evil man named Jackson wanted Stiles, so her father said "run". Little did she know, she was only running into the arms of a true monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Story of the Beast

Long ago, there was a young werewolf prince, destined to become an alpha and lead his people with all the strength of his mother before him. Approximately a year before he took the title, he met a girl. Her name was Lady Kate Argent. She was a good many years older than the young prince, and a good bit more evil. She coerced him, tricked him, and convinced that she loved him. But once she gained his trust, she betrayed him and murdered his family in the night. To twist the knife, she left him alive to forever live alone, afraid to love. After that, he became a shut in. He let his only remaining family members, Laura and Cora, make decisions for his kingdom without him. One evening , an old woman selling roses came to his door. This particular night was stormy, dark, and grimm (pun intended). When she asked him for refuge, he not only refused, but he slammed the door in her face. Little did he know, she was an ancient powerful witch. Later that same night, she burst into his home and revealed her true self. She then put a curse on him. It went something like this: _Derek Hale of 19 years, in your soul, I sense rotting hope and festering fears. You did me wrong so it is only fair that I return the favor. I curse you to spend your days as the wolf man. The one that makes small children cry. And you must make someone fall in love with you. But theres a catch, it must be by your 24th year, or else you will forever remain this beast. I give you this rose, for the last petal will fall when the sun sets in your 24th year._

 

With that she vanished, and the beast was never heard of or seen again.

 


	2. Two

Stiles sat by the well near her father's shop. As the ex Sheriff, the landlord has been inclined to sell it to him. Not without a few allusions to possible future anonymous tips to the office though, she thought fondly. She forced herself to stand and wipe the grin off her face. She must not become to nostalgic. After she left tonight, she would never return!

It's not that she wished to, but it was better that way. Jackson, resident muscle head and sheriff was after her. For some reason it was her he would court, willing or not. Somewhere along the line, he had involved her father and rhat was unacceptable. So she would do what she did best in the midst of conflict: run.

Suddenly, she heard a crash from inside the house. She ran in to see what was the matter. The house was empty? Then there was another, louder than the last. It had come from her room. She ran down the hall to see her own father, running through her room putting her warmest clothes in the bag he and her mother came to this town in so many years before. 

"What are you doing?" she squeaked running to and fro, trying to put her various trinkets on the disturbed shelves. 

"There's no time for that child!" he exclaimed thrusting the pack at her, and then pulling her towards the shed were they kept their horse Phillipe and his wagon. She peered in to see him harnessed and ready to be ridden.

"Are we taking a trip Father?" she inquired as he hoisted her up into the riding seat of the wagon, bags of food for her(?) and the horse on the floor of it. 

"Not me child" he said solemnly. He abruptly turned and ran into the house, returning with all her blankets. "You must go," he said eyes watering,"Jackson is coming at suppertime to demand your hand. I will not condemn you to that." 

Perhaps she should have been more emotional, but she had already steeled her nerves. A brief, emotional goodbye and she was gone.

_________  
SORRY I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN LIKE FIVE MILLION CENTURIES I LOVE YOUIII

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Bookmark? Maybe? Tell me what ya think!


End file.
